


Update schedule

by Snapple



Category: Villainous (Cartoon), 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapple/pseuds/Snapple
Summary: Quick note, and making a schedule. Finally





	Update schedule

Hey there guys! So I know I havent been consistent with my updates lately and I truly apologize for that. Like really sorry, I almost feel as if I've lost readers this way. So I finally decided to make an update schedule and I will do my best to stick to it. 

So tomorrow after noon I will be posting a new work for you borderlands / jackxrhys fans.  

Saturday night I will be updating  the rogues. There's two Chs left for that one hopefully i can finish it soon so I can get back to the main story. 

Sunday I will update king Danny possibly the fall of flug. 

Mondays will be original works day, in which I will post the first ch of an original work I've started and would like to share. Now I'm not pressuring you guys or anything but based on the feed back I get from these depends on whether or not I continue these. I like sharing my original works and if you want to read more I will continue it of not it will be abandoned so I can focus on updating other fics.

I will try to stick to this schedule as best I can. Sadly life and adulting gets in the way of hobbies but that's the way it goes some times. So I will reiterate the schedule for this week: 

Thursday: Voice from within, a borderlands fic featuring handsome Jack and rhys relationship. I will warn u now this one will start out nice and all but it will get dark. 

Saturday: The rogues final chapters. 

Sunday: King Danny and possibly fall of Flug update, I will try my best.

Monday: original new fic. The name will be revealed in the Sunday updates. 

I hope I didnt ramble on for too long and I hope I still have enough supporters here to read my stories. All of your kind comments have kept me going. Thanks for being patient with me! I will see you guys tomorrow! 


End file.
